Just one night
by SakuraAi17
Summary: Just one night in the bar might lead to something more than either of them wanted to admit it could lead to. In the end... lets just give into it.   Erik/Charles.  PS: This is my first story to be uploaded anywhere. xD
1. Chapter 1

I haven't written a single word for about four or five years, maybe more. I can't remember. So, if it's awful feel free to tell me and also correct my grammar and spelling. xD I'm sure there are a lot of HORRORS there. xD

Thanks for reading! =D

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own any of the characters depicted here, they belong to their respective authors and writers. If I did I would've done a thing or two different from what they did in the movie. Believe me. xD

The light from the street shone through the windows and made the place look very romantic, the candles on the tables weren't on but it wouldn't be long until couples started pouring in through the front door and then they'd had someone to shine their light on.

As he looked around he realized that it was, again, Valentine's Day and he was, still, without a girlfriend. Not that it really bothered him, he actually didn't like the whole "let's buy flowers and chocolates" on the same day so she'd think you care for her. His sister was one of those girls who liked the whole cliché things that came with this day and so she always decided that was the day to make him feel miserable for being such a nerd no girl would want to go out with him.

He had a girlfriend for a while. Moira MacTaggert, was her name. She was a very nice woman. Friendly, funny and she actually liked the things Charles talked about. She was also very pretty, tall, slim, brown hair and brown kind eyes. He thought it was going to last until one night she decided that it was time for them to talk about their future.

Charles?

Yes, Moira?

You noticed it's almost Valentine's Day?

Of course, love. Why?

Are you planning something special for that day?

Well…

Oh, I know it's a surprise.

He smiled, of course, it was a surprise. He was romantic and caring, but Moira's obsession for lovey-dovey stuff was almost a legend and every month Charles' asked his sister, Raven, what to do to make Moira happy. Not that he didn't know, it was just that it seemed like Raven's suggestions worked better than when he attempted to do something simple, but romantic. This time Raven was out for the week and he hadn't had the time to ask her and February 14th was just around the corner.

Of course it is. Why? You have something in mind?

I thought we could stay in and have dinner…

That would be lovely.

…with my parents.

I'm sorry? – he almost spilled his wine

Yes. I invited them over to celebrate

Valentine's Day? I know our first year anniversary it's not that far from now, but there was no need to have them cut their vacation to come here.

How could I not, Charlie?

And there it was. Charlie. He had always hated that pet name, not even his sister called him that, but he put up with it when Moira said it because she liked it, just like she liked the things he did for their (insert number here) month anniversary.

I had to tell them the good news

Good news? You finally got the job?

I turned it down.

Why? You've always wanted to work for the government.

How could I accept the job back home when… Oh, Charlie, I know!

Know what exactly?

About the ring.

Ring? – he was confused and then an idea started to grow inside his head. Damn Psychology Major didn't help when you needed it – What ring? –

Oh, you can stop playing with me, Charlie. I found it last week and so I called my parents and told them the good news. I'm sure they won't mind –

Moira… About the ring -

It's lovely. I was shocked because it's same one I saw a few days back when I was shopping with Jean. Don't worry about dinner –

You're cooking? – Charles forgot what he was about to say –

No, silly, I already told your maid what I wanted for dinner and what kind of flowers and the silverware she must use –

You what? – Charles was starting to lose it, they didn't even live together and there she was ordering his maid? –

I also called everyone and told them the good news –

What? –

Why not? They deserved to know. Jean agreed to be my Maid of Honor and I'm sure Scott would love to be your Best Man –

The ring is not for you – he didn't want to yell at her so he controlled himself and just talked in the lowest volume he could think of –

I'm sorry? What did you say? –

I said… -

Oh, have you thought about kids? I want to have three or four –

I don't even want to have kids. Maybe just one –

Oh, Charles, we must have at least two. A boy and a girl. Do you want to wait a lot of time? Because after the wedding… Oh, I forgot to tell you. I already have the church, the venue… –

The ring is not for you! –

What? –

You heard me –

It must be for me, Charlie –

No, it is not. I'm keeping it safe for Scott –

Scott? –

You remember you went out with Jean and she liked it? Scott bought it for her and he's the one that's going to propose on Valentine's Day –

But you do want to marry me, right?

Moira… -

Well, do you want to or not? –

We're still young, Moira. We've been dating for less than a year… Chemical love lasts at least two or three years and I also want to finish my career first. I'm sure you understand that –

Yes or no, Charles? –

I… - he hesitated. Did he really want to marry her after what just happened?

Do you love me? –

Of course I do –

Then we can get married anytime. –

Marriage is not something you decide in the spur of a moment, love –

Oh, for crying out loud! Just say you don't want to marry me. Is there someone else? –

What? No, love, of course not –

Then what? –

I just want to think this thru –

There's nothing to think. I just gave up my job for you! –

You shouldn't have done that! You're supposed to think before you take that decision, Moira! –

That's the only thing you are always doing! Over thinking! –

It's who I am and we're not going to rush into this! –

FINE! I've had it! Stay with your logic and your books! If I leave this time don't think I'll be back, Charles! –

He looked at her and remembered the fights they've been having lately, the way she always stormed out and he was the one asking her forgiveness even when most of the time it was her fault. He thought about it, not with this heart which he always did went it was about her, but with the logic she hated so much.

I said the ring is not for you and it isn't –


	2. Chapter 2

The front door bell brought him back from his thoughts, a group of people entered the bar and he saw his sister waiving at him, he walked over to the table where they were sitting.

Hi, Charles – said Hank shaking his hand – How's the night going? –

A little bit slow, but I expect it will pick up in the next half hour –

Let's hope it does, brother. You're supposed to bring home the bacon…It's not like you're bringing girls over –

Not like you need the money you make here – said Alex – Or the girls over.

Sweetie, leave him alone – said Hank kissing her in the cheek-

Let me tease him, will you? It's Valentine's Day and he's STILL single –

There's nothing wrong with that – said Sean and Alex joined with an eager nod –

Say the single men in the table – Alex and Sean looked at each other and smiled shyly before looking away -

The first round (including food) is on the house and the next two… Raven's paying with her allowance –

CHARLES! –

He walked over to the counter again and smiled as he heard their friends tell Raven they were going to order the expensive stuff for the next two rounds. He was actually relieved for their presence; maybe if the night did end up being slow he could sit with them and talk.

A few of his regular customers waved at him and he waved back, it was nice to see familiar faces, he chatted with a couple that was sitting in the bar about Valentine's Day and their views on it. His idea of opening a bar and using it practice how well he could "read" people was working. He had always being intrigued by human behavior and majoring in psychology was just the natural step to do so… the bar, well, that was half academic, half just because it was fun and nice meeting new people.

After forty-five minutes of people coming and going it seemed the bar was finally full and Charles started thinking he should expand. A group of people call him to their table, he's supposed to be bartending only, but the waitresses are so busy he actually has to help them with the tables. He looks over to his friends table to check how things are.

Hi, guys! How's everything going? –

We're fine. Thank you –

We're waiting for… -

Professor Lensherr! – Raven shouted and waved to the door –

Charles turned to the door and saw a tall, handsome man walking towards the table; he had spoke with him before, of course, when he went to pick up Raven after class and they've had short interesting conversations and a few polite jokes about Raven and her attitude in class. Eric Lensherr was his sister's favorite teacher and there wasn't really anything about him not to like, he was tall, had a broad chest, long elegant fingers, beautiful eyes and a great smile. And top it all off there was an air of self-confidence and the knowledge that he was all that and more that made him look… sexy.

Charles blushed as he thought all those things; Professor Lensherr was his acquaintance, his sister's teacher and a man. He had never had any feelings for any man and he was not going to be the first.

Hello! – his voice was deep and had a little hint of German accent, which made Charles blush harder – I'm sorry for making you wait –

That's fine, professor - Hank said – We were actually talking about today's class –

Oh, really? Was it that boring? – Everyone laughed –

What would you like to drink, Professor Lensherr? – Charles asked –

Charles… I didn't see you there – a smile appeared on his lips –

Just bring him one of those German beers you keep hidden, Charles – Alex mocked him –

I don't hide them. It's just that you guys don't know how to drink it –

Beer is beer. There's no "way" to drink it –

There is a way to taste it and enjoy it, Sean. You guys don't seem to get it –

Charles is right – Professor Lensherr said –

Charles left them discussing the topic of how to taste beer and the difference between them, he was pleased someone knew how to appreciate the beer he was pouring in a tall glass, he sold it to anyone who would ask for it, but only a handful of people actually knew what they were tasting… most of them just emptied the glass and thought it was very "macho" of them.

He brought the glass to the table and as the German man stretched his arm, took the glass and brought it to his lips he couldn't help but think how incredibly sexy he looked as the golden liquid passed his lips. Hoping no one noticed his blush he excused himself and walked to the counter again.

What was happening to him? Yes, he admired Professor Lensherr. How could he not? His most interesting conversations had being with him, he was an educated man, knew and debated the topics Charles brought up even if the conversation lasted only five minutes. And he was handsome. So handsome.

Charles shook his head and concentrated on other things, talking to customers, cleaning tables and just ignoring the fact that his eyes kept wondering to Professor Lensherr's back.

After about two more hours he heard Raven and Hank excuse themselves and head to the door.

Leaving already? –

Yes, we still have a dinner reservation we're going to lose if we don't leave now, sweet brother – and she blew him a kiss –

She's drunk, Hank. I think you better take her home –

That's what I'm going to do, Charles. Don't worry –

We're leaving too – Alex said – We have a couple of things to do before the night's out –

I bet there are a couple of girls waiting for you – Raven said – You are not single after all –

Oh, we are. We just have better things to do than to pay attention to your drunk talk – and they left –

Charles waved them goodbye and turned to the table. Professor Lensher was alone, how come he had forgotten about him?


	3. Chapter 3

Are you planning on having another beer, Professor? –

I think I do, but I'm to go sit at the bar. A whole table for me seems like an invitation to girls and I'm not in the mood for it tonight –

They both walked over to the bar and Charles filled his glass again, smiling shyly at him and wondering if he was too drunk to notice he was looking at his eyes directly and with a glow of insinuation behind them… or maybe he was just imagining things.

The bar emptied slowly, as the night passed the last customers paid their bill and there they were, alone. Charles distracted himself cleaning glasses and arranging them in their place until the waitresses said goodbye and left.

Do you want a last beer? –

Would you join me? –

Sure – Charles said. Usually he wouldn't be doing it, but they were alone and he actually wanted to have drink and forget about the stupid ideas he was having –

Thank you. I don't want to feel like a drunk man pouring his heart out to the bartender – he smiled and patted the chair next to his – Sit next to me – he ordered in his most serious voice –

I sense a little bit of controlling issues there, Professor –

Me? How about you and your perfect English I always color inside the lines education? – Charles laughed and took a long drink of his beer – So what have you been up to these days? –

They sat there and talked about Charles' thesis and Raven's performance in class. Now he was sure he was being stupid and his head was playing tricks with him; there was no way he actually would concede to the idea of being in another man's arms. Even if those arms were as tempting as Professor Lensherr's arms looked.

Without noticing they had already ingested more beer than he wanted, to clear his head Charles walked over to the front door, closed the blinders, locked the door and walked back to his chair. It was the normal thing to do and it wasn't uncommon for him to do it, but usually the one next to him was Raven or Hank or both.

The tall blond man swallowed hard when he looked at Charles' back and the way his pants seemed to fit him perfectly when he walked towards the door and stretched out to close the blinders. All those layers of clothes made him want to rip it off just to see what was underneath. He laughed at himself thinking how foolish he would seem in Charles' eyes if he knew what he was thinking. What was it about Charles that made him feel like that? He'd never had a problem picking up women and he'd never been interested in men; but Charles was tempting, sitting there, next to him, with his perfect English clothes, British accent and bright blue controlled eyes. Ever since they met he had liked the younger man, he was funny, interesting and he seemed to enjoy talking about different things every time they met. Meetings that, after a while, he had had to admit he wanted to happen more often.

There was a barrier there, he noticed it the first time they met and now he realized he just wanted to break it and it was now or never.

Slowly he moved his right hand towards Charles' left one; it was easy to touch it since they were facing each other so they could talk better, he placed his hand on top of Charles' and started to caress it with his thumb before unbuttoning his sleeve, lean over and kiss the inner part of his arm. He could feel Charles shivering at his touch; he kept on kissing as he rolled the sleeve up and heard a faint sigh escape from the blue-eyed man as he bit the skin.

We're drunk –

I'm German– he kissed his arm again and stood up, closing the already small distance between them - I'm never drunk – he moved his hand slowly up Charles arm, over his chest and finally reaching his neck he placed his hand there and leaned over – Tell me you don't want this, Charles –

Erik… - Charles sighed as he felt his lips kiss his neck –

There it is. I thought you'd forgotten my name. Calling me professor the whole night –

I don't… - he moved his hands to Erik's chest and fisted the fabric, he parted his lips and looked at the tall man's lips. Was this really happening? Was he really asking for a kiss? –

I'm taking that as a yes – he leaned over and kissed him –

A faint moan escaped Charles' lips as he allowed Erik's tongue to enter his mouth, he felt an electric current swallow him whole as their kissed became more and more passionate, their breaths raging, changing until they both needed to break the kiss and just breath; it was just a second but when they looked at each other's eyes they leaned over toward the other and kissed again. How different it was from kissing a woman, they usually expected him to set the pace of the kiss, when to be tender, passionate or simply touch their lips. Erik was the complete opposite, he didn't battle for dominance, he already had it and enjoyed making Charles realize not that he wasn't going to win, but that he actually wanted this, being completely ravished by his kiss.

Taking his already obvious advantage he started to unbutton Charles' vest, slowly just so he could enjoy the rustling of the fabric, one button at the time and making Charles slid closer to him in a swift movement that could only mean for him to go faster, suddenly he felt the other man's fingers unbuttoning his shirt and stopped the kiss.

Are you sure about this? – he whispered in his ear and kissed his neck. As a response Charles laced his legs around his waist and grinded their already hard member's together – Are you drunk? –

No – Charles answered, but he actually didn't know if he was sober enough to deny the fact that he had had too much to drink –

If you want to stop this it has to be now, if you try to stop later I might not listen –

Don't stop – he breathed into Erik's ear – Don't stop - and bit him lightly in the neck –

Without any further doubt Erik grabbed Charles, placed him on the counter, kissing him he finished unbuttoning his vest, taking the time to touch Charles' back and arms as he removed it slowly and let it fall on the counter. His own shirt unbuttoned by Charles' fast hands and now he was placing small kisses in his neck and down his chest.

Suddenly Charles jumped from the counter and pressing their bodies together, he kissed him furiously; Erik bit the younger man's lower lip and enjoyed the moan he provoked. Without him noticing it Charles' was walking backwards, undressing him as he directed them to the bathroom. He had to laugh a little bit at Charles' choice, not only he took him to the bathroom… it was the women's one.

Pushing him against the wall Erik slid his hand down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt with just one hand and touching Charles' flushed face with the other, looking at his beautiful blue eyes with adoration. He traced Charles' chest with his fingers, taking his time to kiss his fair skin and as he lift him up to the mirror counter and placed him there, hearing his moans and his panting as he whispered in his ear.

You are perfect. So perfect – He finally reached his perfectly pressed pants and touched Charles' erection over it. He heard his name escape Charles' swollen lips, followed by a moan and smiled mischievously. He took off his belt and as he kissed Charles' wrists he tied his hands with it. –

Erik? What are you doing? - his voice unsteady –

Tying you up. You said I had control issues. This is me… showing you… exactly what kind of issues I have – Charles moaned again as Erik tightened the belt, he took his time to remove their shoes and place them side by side. Finally he unzipped Charles' pants slid them slowly, kissing his inner thigh and biting it softly. He took a step back, watching his cock dripping precum. He took it with his right hand and fisted Charles' already messy hair with his left one pulling hard enough to make him hiss with pain and pleasure – Beg for it, Charles!– he moved his thumb at the tip of Charles' hard member and leaned over to his ear – Say it! –

E…Erick… please… - his voice was hoarse and trembling with desire, he couldn't form a coherent thought – Please –

With a playful smirk on his lips he leaned over and kissed him hard and rough as he started masturbating him with his left hand, the blush in Charles' cheeks was so beautiful he stopped the kiss just to look at him thrashing and moaning incoherent words as he increased his speed.

I…. Erik… I'm going to… -

No, Charles, you are not – he stopped and blue eyes shot him a glare –

Please? – he actually seemed to turn on a sexy voice that sent shivers down Erik's back, but he kept a straight face and stepped back –

Please… - he slid down to the floor and with his messy hair, swollen lips and hard member he walked the small steps that separated them – Erik… - he breathed just inches from the tall man's lips – please –

Erik's member twitched as he heard Charles' pleading voice, he stepped back again and found himself against the wall, taking advantage of Erik's refusal to pleasure him he decided to shift the roles; he walked over as fast as he could and struggling with his tied hands he unbuttoned and unzipped Erik's pants, touching him as best as he could and heard him hiss with pleasure as he trailed the blond man's erection with this tied hands. He wanted to try something that girls always did to him. A blowjob. He wasn't sure he would like to give one, but there was a wicked pleasure in teasing the older man so he was willing to try it, slowly he removed his underwear and tossed it aside. Tentatively he darted out his tongue and traced the tip of Erik's cock; a low growl let him know he did the right thing and encouraged by this he started sucking at it.

Grabbing Charles' hair and muttering all sort of filthy words in German Erik enjoyed the blowjob, the brown-haired man was surprisingly good at it, but what turned him on was the fact that he was sure it was the first time Charles did this, he was breaking him, bringing down the barrier of his perfect and pristine education and he loved knowing it. He could feel Charles struggling with his tied hands, but looking at him kneeling between his legs and trying to take him all in was worth it so he dismissed the idea of releasing his hands. The sounds and the humming Charles was making were driving him to the edge of his resistance.

Stop, Charles – he yanked him back by pulling his hair – Stand up! –

Erik – he said as he stood up, but not really knowing why he followed the order he was given he decided to ask for something more – Kiss me… please –

They kissed again, enjoying each other's moaning and panting, slowly but sure of what he was doing Erik moved his right hand down Charles' back and probed his entrance, making small circles around it and kissing him as hard as he could, still Charles froze for a second and realized he was going to have more than he bargained for. He remembered how Erik told him that after that he wasn't going to stop and even though he had never done this before… if it was with Erik he wasn't going to stop. He pressed himself against the Erik's chest and whispered in a low but audible voice:

Don't stop. Do it – he heard Erik's faint curse in French, decided to take it a little bit further and whispered in his ear – Take me, Professor Lensherr –

Charles – he growled as he took him to a small sofa in the corner of the bathroom and made him lie down and spread his legs- It's going to hurt -

I don't care – he had heard enough conversations in the bar about this to deny that he knew it will hurt him or that he had an idea of what was about to happen – do it - it seemed Raven's idea of having a sofa in the big women's bathroom had been a good one as he spread his legs wider –

Charles took Erik's right hand to his mouth and started sucking at his fingers, there was no lubricant so his saliva would have to do and as he did he looked straight into the eyes of the man he was willing to let inside him. Erik moaned loudly as he felt Charles sucking his fingers, it was too erotic not to enjoy him like this… vulnerable… willing… He started masturbating him again and he smirked as he felt Charles thrusting into his hand and still sucking him. He stopped sucking, looked him directly at his eyes and gave a slight nod.

I need you to relax, Charles – Erik said as he inserted one finger inside of him

Easy for you to say – and he actually pouted making Erik smile –

They kissed again as Erik started moving his finger in and out, he inserted a second one as he kissed his neck; hissing Charles motioned him to stop as he adjusted to the pain, Erik waited a few seconds and added a third finger and finally he reach the sweet spot inside Charles. There was pain of course, but as Erik moved his fingers inside him, reaching his prostate and moving his other hand faster and faster around his cock, there was also pleasure. Thrusting into his hand Erik could feel that Charles' was about to come. He stopped and removed his fingers; blue eyes burning in this own let him know that Charles felt empty without his fingers inside him, positioning his hard member into the smaller man's entrance almost sent him to the edge. It was almost too much. He took Charles arms from the position he had them and untied him, kissing his red and somewhat injured wrists.

I don't think I can wait any longer, Erik – Charles moaned as he laced his arms around his neck and played with his hair – Do it –

Look at me, Charles – he inserted himself into him as slow as he could –

There were tears in his eyes, it hurt, but it felt so amazing to be filled like this. He kissed Erik again, as passionate as he could, wincing a little as Erik finally filled him whole.

If you could look at yourself, Charles – he said and bit him in the neck – So desperate for this…– he moved a little and felt Charles moving with him - so willing –

Yes… - he pulled back and impaled himself in Erik's hard cock and bit back a scream – Please –

Oh, no, Charles, it's not going to be that easy – he moved again reaching the spot he knew would make Charles moan loudly –

Please, Erik… -

What? – he moved, painfully slow again –

Fuck me, Erik! – Charles cheeks burned at hearing what he was saying - Fuck me! – and for some reason this made him harder- Fuck me!

It was so sweet to hear him beg for it, so amazingly sexy that finally he started moving with slow strokes, he wanted to close his eyes and get lost in the feeling but Charles' flushed face and his whimpers were so enticing he looked at his face as he started to move faster and faster, pounding into him, making him moan as loud as he could; Erik heard himself moaning incoherent things… German, French, English or Spanish… he was beyond caring at his point. He took Charles and sat him up into his lap, the change in position made Charles protest a little, but as Erik buried himself into him again he couldn't help but biting his lower lip to suppress a scream. Again.

You are so… tight, Charles – he said pounding into him – So perfect –

Erik… - he said – Fuck me, harder, please… harder –

Mein got – Erik felt himself about to come as Charles rolled his hips –

Finally Erik decided that if his lover wanted it harder then he would comply, pounding into him, faster, harder, deeper he heard Charles moans escalate in volume, the echo of the bathroom answering every single one they made. Moving as one he could feel his own release building up and by the sounds Charles was making he was sure he wasn't the only one.

Harder – he asked – Fuck me harder – he bit back a scream. Again –

Stop holding back, Charles - there it was, the last part of the barrier –

I… I'm going… to come –Charles blushed and whispered in his ear -

Scream for me - Erik commanded as he increased his rhythm and wrapped his hand around Charles cock moving it along with his thrusts– Scream -

Charles dug his nails into Erik's back and screaming his name he felt his orgasm hit him hard, spending himself into his hand. With a last hard and deep thrust Erik came inside Charles crying out his name.

Panting, they kissed again, not passionate but sweetly, they just stayed there kissing, touching… Charles could hear Erik repeat his name between kisses and caressing his back along the red lines his nails dug he pronounced his name back.

Suddenly he blushed, his logic, the one that usually made him overthink things, was the one that made him realize something.

He loved Erik.


End file.
